Patients
by missHydz
Summary: Meeting him was different, wasn't so lonely after all. Asylum style -hongice.


**Author's Note:** Hongice; Romnor if you squint reallllly hard! That being said, this was posted on my tumblr, and then I'm posting it here. If you have any questions message me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Hetalia, but I do own this story! HA IN YOUR FACE

* * *

We got moved, or I should say, I got moved. The nurses moved us into a different rooms, saying everyone should get a new room partner. I wanted to stay with my brother but, he couldn't convince them.

"Try to smile Emil," He said and hugged me tight.

"I will," I lied. It was getting easier to lie to him now and I hugged him back. He let go of me and started to walk to his new room. I sighed and turned the other way.

I hated it here. I bet my brother hated here more too. We have been here for the last 5 years of our life; at a mental hospital, or I should say, an asylum. Well we hadn't been here for 5 years, more like switching from different places until we got to this one. I was lost in my thoughts, before I decided to go to my new room.

I started to head towards my new room, and I walked in. It was bare, white walls, 2 bed twin size beds, and the room was small. It looked the same as the other rooms, expect there was a mirror on the other side. I looked at it, and brought the ends of my mouth to form a curve. It was supposed to be a smile, but it didn't look like one to me. It went back to a frown. Then I heard a door opened and closed. I turned around to see who was the person.

To say the least, he was Asian looking. Dark brown, short choppy hair, dark golden amber eyes, and kinda thick eyebrows, and he had a blank face.

"Hi, my name is Xiao Chun Li-Wang-Kirkland. You can call me Leon, if you want. And I'm bipolar." He told me.

"I'm Emil Bon-Steilsson," I said. He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't press any farther. He turned on to the bed closest to him and sat on it.

"So…"He started, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know."I stated plainly. What are we supposed to do? I wonder if my brother got along with his new roommate.

"You have a brother, right?" He spoke, which broke my thoughts.

"W-what?" I asked, not quite understanding him.

"You have an older brother right?" He asked again, emotionless still.

"Yeah, why? And how you know this?" I questioned him.

"We met, before I got here." He said. 'Oh,' I thought. 'Right, I didn't exactly came here after we, my brother and me, parted ways.'

"He told me that he had a brother, and that I should look after him?" He questioned at the last bit.

"No, you shouldn't and just ignore him," I said annoyed.

He smirked and said, "Oh, I see. That's kinda, like, cute how he loves you."

"No, it's not. He's annoying." I spat. Well he can be annoying at times.

"Hmm, I doubt it. And also don't like, worry about his roommate, they'll, like, get along, I suppose."

"Oh, really…" I eyed him suspiciously, and so, I would later learn on, that I would meet him.

Xxx

After about a month, we got along quite nicely. I learn that he came here before me. About 6 months ago when his brother discovered he had been trying to kill himself. I wonder what is it like to die. Afterwords he was brought here and many times he tired to escape but without any success. After a month he met a boy from Romania and it stopped. He stopped trying to escape. That was his old roommate and apparently my brother's currently.

I laid down on the grassy area. It was nice, and I started to imagine the world breaking into pieces and soon melting together, like a big colorful picture. A glass sharp dropped and people were screaming and-

"Hey" Someone spoke.

The world was still on fire. I spoke back, "Hello to you, too."

"It's nice out here, I suppose." Leon said. I smiled, or tired too. He made a weird face when I did. The world faded away.

"So, they let us out today."

They did, but they usually don't. My brother wasn't here and so wasn't his Romanian boyfriend either. I wonder where they are, or they weren't allowed out. The doctor seemed to keep an eye on them a lot.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

Xxx

He was crying. Muffled sounds of tears that jerked me awake at night. It's happening again and so I got off of my bed and went to hug him. He was still crying, but not so hard anymore. This keeps happening every night. So I moved his hands from his face and kissed him. He froze and slowly pulled away and wiped his face.

"Sorry," He spoke. He wanted to die again. He wasn't getting any better and I know that for sure. I knew he wanted out, but I never could guess it got this bad.

"Let's runaway," He told me. I would. I would go anywhere with him. I enjoyed his presence and he enjoyed mine. But we couldn't, they will catch us and lock us up, just like they did to him. He started to tell me how we would get away and how our life would be better. So I kissed him again and this time he kissed back. He smiled and I smiled back. Afterwords we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
